


Hero

by PendrickLocked



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Hurt, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendrickLocked/pseuds/PendrickLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Enid meet at a party and take quite a liking to one another. What happens when they find out that their lives were ruined by the same couple? Dislike for the same people can cause a good relationship to bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just stating right now that I LOVE William and Julia. They are two of my 'Murdoch babies'. I ship Darcy and Enid because I dislike them, but also because Julia sort of 'got in the way' of William's relationship with Enid and William did the same to Julia and Darcy's marriage.  
> I dislike Darcy and Enid, but I still want them to be happy with someone.  
> Thank you for reading, I know the Murdoch fandom isn't the largest one out there.

Chapter One  
Enid's POV:  
It was already late at this rather dull party when I laid eyes on him. He was reasonably attractive, sure I'd had a lot better before. William. Gosh, I missed him, but without a doubt, he had found someone else, since I knew from the newspapers that his doctor friend, Dr Ogden was married, although it was said that the woman was running around with a Catholic Detective. I had no doubt that William was the same Catholic Detective that the papers were talking about. It seemed like the kind of thing that he would do with that woman. It was quite obvious that the two of them were in love, even I saw it, it's how I knew that William and I weren't truly meant to be.

But this man, he looked sad. Sad, yet remarkably handsome. I had to know what was going on in his mind. He looked familiar and I still couldn't place him from where I knew him from. I stood up from my seat and began walking to him.

Darcy POV:  
I can't believe Julia actually wanted a divorce. She did know that if we divorced, she wouldn't be able to marry Detective Murdoch, he was Catholic and they didn't believe in divorce. Whatever, honestly, I was done with her and she didn't realize how crazy she was being. She had agreed to be my wife, and honestly, she should honour our marriage vows. I certainly was. Well, at least more than she was. Yes, I was seeing a woman, but it wasn't in the same capacity as her and that Detective. How did a Catholic even become a detective, let alone attract a woman like Julia. He wasn't nearly as rich as me, but something told me it was more looks than money, since the Detective and I were just as smart as each other. Who chooses looks over money?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear a young woman approach me. I turned my head in her direction when I heard her say “hello.”


	2. Chapter 2

Enid POV:  
“Hello,” I said to the man, making him turn his head. He was even more handsome up close. His solemn look turned into a smile and I had to broaden my smile in return. “What's making you look so upset?”

“Oh, nothing really,” he said, trying his best to smile a bit broader, but I knew something was bothering him.

“Oh, really?” I asked him. “Perhaps we could get a drink and sit down and talk about this 'nothing really'.” I turned my smile into more of a smirk and turned around to head towards the bar. This party may not be the dullest thing in the world. Maybe the babysitter I had hired for Alwin would actually be worth it. Well, she wasn't technically a babysitter, only his cousin Victoria. She was a really nice girl. I was a bit like her older sister, more than her aunt. A sister who was twice her age. She was 16 and I was 32, not exactly in my prime, but when I looked over my shoulder, the man was following me.

When he and I sat down at the bar, I finally introduced myself. “I'm Enid Jones,” I said, holding out my hand for him to shake.   
“I'm Doctor Darcy Garland,” he replied, taking my hand and shaking it.

Darcy POV:   
Once I took her hand in mine, I felt something for this woman. I was certainly right when I listened to my mind when it told me to follow her here to the bar. She was beautiful and her smile only made that much more beautiful. She and I held onto the handshake for a moment, staring into each others eyes. This was something that I hadn't felt with Julia. I didn't know what this was, but it was more magical than anything I had ever felt before. 

When Enid and I let go of each others hands, we ordered our drinks, and while waiting for them, we continued talking. It turned out that she was married too, but widowed. She had a son and his name was Alwin, who was currently being looked after by his cousin, Victoria. While I continued to get to know Enid, I also thought about her name. Enid. An unusual name, but then again, Darcy wasn't the most common name either. Her name was beautiful and so was she.

When our drinks arrived, we mostly ignored them and just continued talking. I didn't care if I took this beautiful woman home with me. Julia wasn't being faithful to me, so why be faithful to her? If she expects me to remain faithful, she should do so herself. Enid was 10x as beautiful as Julia, and not a whore, unlike Julia. Actually, I shouldn't call Julia a whore without specifying. Detective Murdoch's whore. That's better. She even said to me that she would rather be his whore than continue to be my wife. That was absurd. 

Once Enid had finished talking, we finished our drinks before she decided to ask me about myself. I laughed. She didn't want to hear about my boring life. I was a Doctor, that's it. A soon to be divorced doctor. However, I began telling Enid everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, chapters will get gradually longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Enid POV:  
I looked at Darcy when he spoke, trying to remember where I had seen him before. Once he said Doctor, I knew. He was the husband of Dr. Ogden that was being cheated on. Poor man. What had made him marry such a terrible woman? I wanted to tell him that I knew the man his wife was with, but he beat me to it, sort of.

“So, my wife is running around with a Catholic Detective,” he said. “Not like I care, she was a bit of a whore anyways, and now she's Detective Murdoch's problem. I should send him a good luck card, he's going to need it with her. Especially in his profession.”

“Why?” I asked. “And I know Detective Murdoch and Dr. Ogden. She did seem like that type of woman when I met her, and William, of course, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. I feel terrible for you.”

“Oh, that's strange, she never mentioned you,” he said. “Shame, you could have saved me from marrying her. And, he should have a good luck card because she is trouble. She's an advocate for contraception and I've tried to get her to shut up, but Julia doesn't listen.”

“That I do know, and I knew Detective Murdoch better than I knew her, I sort of courted with him for a while and he wouldn't stop thinking about her. I could tell. His eyes would show no happiness, she'd show up and his eyes would be so happy,” I said, starting to tear up, hoping it would help me get further with this gorgeous doctor. “And he wasn't even honest about it when I asked him about it.”  
Darcy POV:  
Once I saw Enid's eyes fill up with tears, I reached out and put my arms around her. She looked likese needed to be held by someone who truly cared. “Hey, Enid,” I whispered in her ear.

“Yes?” she asked and I could almost hear her tears in her voice.

“Could your niece babysit Alwin overnight?” I asked, hoping that I wasn't sounding like I wanted to get her back to my place, even though I really did.

“If I called her, I couldn't see why she couldn't,” she replied, moving her head to look into my eyes, which were no doubt revealing my feelings for her. “Do you have a telephone I could use?”

“Of course I do,” I replied. “Shall we head back to my place?”

She smiled at me before nodding her head in reply. She continued smiling as I led her to the door. It was warm enough that no one needed coats. “I live just down the street, so I didn't bring a carriage, we could get a cab if you wanted though.”

She laughed. “No, it's fine. I rather enjoy walking sometimes. Lead on, Doctor Garland.” I took her hand and led her back to my home. I was rather excited. She was a truly beautiful woman and I was lucky to have met her. 

“You don't need to call me Doctor Garland,” I said as we went up the walkway to my home. “I would actually prefer if you called me Darcy. It will make me feel less like calling you Mrs Jones and calling you Enid instead.”

“Alright,” she said. “But only if you truly want me to call you Darcy.” She blushed slightly and I smiled. She was beautiful when she blushed. Well, as far as I was concerned, she was always beautiful, Julia on the other hand. No stop Darcy, I thought. No thinking about Julia while you're with Enid. Enid is so much better than boring Julia who doesn't listen to her husband. No thinking about the woman who is currently clinging onto a Catholic Detective.

“That's exactly what I want my dear,” I said, taking her hands in mine and kissing them lightly.


End file.
